Lesbian Hands
by My Personal Rose
Summary: It's just an observation really, a thought. But it was getting to that stage where it was hard to look anywhere but at Jane's hands... because dammit, those hands. A little light Rizzles.


Maura frowned to herself as she stared, knowing she was probably going to get caught soon. But it was getting to that stage where it was hard to look anywhere _but_ at Jane's hands, studying them with her careful eyes.

The skin was fair, with the tiniest hint of a tan. The skin was covered in those tiny, minute creases that hands have, allowing the skin to stretch and compensate for the movements of the hand and those dexterous digits- and yet the skin was still remarkably smooth. Evidence of moisturising, for sure.

Maura's gaze travelled along the clear markings of Jane's Dorsal venous network, the veins running up the back of her wrist and webbing out across her hand. The path went up towards the fingers, trailing a little way up the middle two before Maura could no longer make them out.

Her eyes fell back to the tiny scar that she could see on the hand closest to her; no more than a faint slither of white fibrous tissue on otherwise flawless skin. She shook her head, ignoring the memories of a scalpel at her own throat and watching Jane, and turning her focus back to where it had been for days.

Jane's fingers.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a 'normal' thing to be thinking about- then again Maura could talk for hours about the very definition of normal, and it was questionable to assume other people didn't just stare at their best friend's hands and think happy thoughts. The same best friend that was innocently driving them back to Jane's house after work- but Maura couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was just watch those beautiful hands.

Because, dammit, those hands.

She wasn't sure she'd ever get over how long Jane's fingers were. Even now, as Jane held the steering wheel, knuckles white as she kept a firm grip on the faux leather, Maura could see it. Unusually long proximal phlanges, the long seeming to stretch up from the knuckles and interphalangeal joint, sitting neatly in the centre of each digit. The joints were sticking out, away from the wheel in a way that implied Jane's fingertips had met her palms as she'd closed her hands around the wheel, and then had room to spare.

God her fingers were long.

It was quite easy to run through a decent mental image, especially here and now-staring at those hands. One where Jane's hand, her left of course, was trailing up her leg, polished but unpainted nails creating little imperfect circles and shapes on her thigh as the wrist pushed up the hem of Maura's skirt as she shuddered, stomach tightening with a cruel anticipation as Jane's other hand unbuttoned her blouse...

"-or you could just sit there, staring blankly into space." Jane's voice cut into her mind, and Maura blinked, still staring dreamily at those hands.

"Mm hmm."

"Maura!?"

"What?" Maura's head snapped up, eyes fluttering as blood rushed to her face.

"You tired or something?" Jane asked, that slightly odd accent appearing at the end of her sentence again. "All I asked was why you were staring at my hands." Jane glanced her way, left hand moving for a moment to scratch the back of her right, covering the scar.

"Don't get shy," Maura smiled softly. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"M'not shy." Jane mumbled, then frowned. "Then what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's... nothing." Maura looked down, a warm blush on her cheeks. "You don't want to know."

"Well, _now_ I do." Jane grinned as she watched the road, but Maura said nothing. After a few moments of silence Jane glanced towards her best friend, a little concerned. "I don't think you've ever _not_ told me something. Even when it's wildly inappropriate."

"That is true- I don't handle secrets or my 'inside voice' very well." Maura shrugged, Jane smiling again when she did air quotes in a helpful kind of way.

"So?"

"Right. I was thinking, and stop me if this gets _too_ inappropriate, that your hands are pretty much the perfect specimen to be, for lack of a better term, 'lesbian hands'." She air quoted again, but this time Jane didn't smile.

"What?" Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I mean... what?"

"Quite simply, you have a beautifully long and elegantly developed bone structure, meaning that whilst servicing a woman-"

"Maura!" Jane hissed loudly, and quickly pulled the car over to the side walk, pulling the handbrake back before the car was fully stopped, causing it to jolt. "Really- _'servicing'_? Are you talking about a car?"

"Fine- whilst _giving pleasure to a woman_ it would make it incredibly easy to reach some of the spots which have been known to be most likely to bring a woman to orgasm."

"God, Maura."

"I know, every woman is different," Maura continued on, unsure where the thoughts stopped in her mind. "And that women have many different 'sweet spots', so to speak, which are no where near the genital area-"

"Maur-"

"And I know it's not 'size, it's how you use it' but sometimes length could be the difference between an individual orgasm or a multiple one. I'd imagine that being... _pleasured_ by your hands would be an experience beyond even my vivid-"

"Maura!"

"-imagination- what?" Maura stopped, eyes trying to meet Jane's, but her gaze was on the steering wheel in front of her. "...I told you it was probably inappropriate."

"Yeah." Jane shook her head, then turned her neck so that she could stare at Maura, her face full of disbelief. "You think I have 'lesbian hands'."

"I believe that was my conclusion-"

"I got it." Jane interrupted, raising her palm to stop another ramble, then closing the hand tightly into a fist and setting it on her lap. "I've just... I never..."

"You've never thought about it?" She tilted her head slightly. "Any of it?"

"No!" Jane blurted quickly, and watched as Maura's eye line dropped a little. "Well, maybe. A little." She coughed, face turning a little pink.

"It's not something to be ashamed about, Jane." She looked back at the other woman, offering her a tiny smile.

"I know, I've just never talked about it." Jane shrugged. "Did I hear you say... you'd imagined..."

It was Maura's turn to clear her throat, delicately running her teeth over her bottom lip before she answered. "Imagined being pleasured by you. Yes."

"Well... that's a twist in the friendship." Jane raised her eyebrows, looking down at her hands as she played with them in her lap, examining the length of her fingers.

"Oh... we can just pretend I'd never said anything, and I'll try not to blush when awkward moments of conversation remind us of this moment." Maura looked down, looking down at her own little hands and her perfectly manicured nails.

"I'd agree..." Jane started, and Maura's heart started to sink. "If I wasn't so tempted just to take you back to my apartment and... test whether or not the hands make a difference."

"Well, I do like to back up a hypothesis with the proper research." Maura stated, feeling her stomach tense a little as her hopes raised.

"So... back to mine?" Jane offered, and Maura nodded, facing the windscreen again.

"Yes, unless you want your mother walking in. I can't guarantee waiting until we reach a bedroom."

Jane chuckled, winking at Maura before she checked her rear-view mirror and released the handbrake. "Hey, that could happen at either place."

The muscles in Maura's stomach seemed to tighten further, and she crossed her legs as calmly as she could, eyes drifting back to Jane's hands, clasped around the steering wheel.


End file.
